Zack Raven
Biografia Pytasz gdzie się urodziłem? Ale czy to ważne? Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że w Londynie, bo tam się wychowałem. Kim są moi rodzice? Osobami. Każdy z nich jest człowiekiem, ale są też pojęciem względnym, bo gdyby byli ludźmi, gdyby mieli w sobie trochę człowieczeństwa, to czy zostawiliby niemowlaka, bez wzroku pod drzwiami sierocińca? Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co nimi kierowało, aby tak postąpić. Zapytacie, więc kto mnie wychowywał? Kto sprawił, że jestem godnym reprezentantem domu Godryka Gryffindora? Pewna kobieta - Grace McCoy, tylko ona we mnie wierzyła. Zawsze czułem się samotny, ale to ona pomagała stawiać mi pierwsze kroki. Nigdy nie widziałem jak wygląda, ale biło od niej ciepło. Tylko ona nie bała się mojej ślepoty i tego, że z czasem sam się poruszałem i nie potrzebowałem do tego żadnego kijka dla niewidomych. Mogę powiedzieć, że on mnie nawet irytował. Sprawiał, że jesze bardziej uświadamiałem sobie, że jestem odrębny niż inne dzieci. Cały czas spędzałem siedząc samemu w kątach lub na zewnątrz na ławkach. Inni się mnie bali, więc tylko słuchałem jak oni się śmieją i bawią. Ten ich strach nie wziął się znikąd. Na początku nie potrafiłem się do nich przyzwyczaić - sam się bałem tych dzieci. Wydawało mi się, że nie mógłbym się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, ale pewnego dnia, gdy miałem 5 lat podeszła do mnie dziewczynka rok starsza ode mnie. Każdy ją lubił, bo była miła i uczynna. też ją nawet polubiłem. Zaprosiła mnie do zabawy w ciuciubabkę - taka mugolska gra, zasłaniasz oczy szalikiem i szukasz innych dzieci. W końcu gra dla mnie - ucieszyłem się i poszedłem się z nimi bawić. Potrafiłem wyczuć każdego, kto znajdował się wokół mnie i wiedziałem, że było to dziwne. Gdy tak każdego dotykałem i udawało mi się ich złapać - poszły sądy, że udaję, że nie jestem ślepy. Kłamca, oszust, niedorajda. Dzieci potrafiły wymyślić różne wyzwiska. Ja powtarzałem ciągle, że to nie prawda, że naprawdę nie widzę, ale nie chcieli mnie słuchać. Ktoś mnie popchnął, a wtedy kamień, ktory leżał obok mnie poleciał w jego stronę. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale ja go nie podniosłem. Znowu zaczęli mnie wyzywać i gdyby nie Grace to pewnie by mnie pobili. Przybiegła i zabrała mnie do mojego pokoju. Od tamtej pory miałem osobny pokój. Unikałem innych. Czułem te ich spojrzenia. Wiedziałem, że mnie nienawidzą, a jednak poradziłem sobie. Miałem jedną przyjaciółkę, którą jest Grace. W wieku 11 lat przyszedł do mnie mężczyzna. Nie rozumiałem tego co do mnie mówił, nie chciałem mu uwierzyć, ale Grace była przy mnie i mi pomogła. Tak trafiłem do tej szkoły. Moje życie nie jest ciekawe i nie wybiega poza mury sierocińca i zamku. Relacje Elizabeth Cook Lizzy jest miłą dziewczyną, którą polubiłem. Jest też nieśmiała, ale to ona pomogła mi, gdy byłem w tarapatach jakie zafundował mi Sahir. Esmeralda Moore Dziewczyna, która ma niezwykłe usposobienie. Obiecałem jej, że zagram dla niej na pianinie - mam nadzieję, że niebawem to się stanie. Cirilla Turner Niezwykła dziewczyna. jest w moim wieku i uczęszczamy na niektóre przedmioty razem. Jest nieśmiała, ale chcę ją poznać lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że mi opisze swoje rysunki. Annabelle Gardner Dziewczyna - duch. Spędzałem z nią dużo czasu. Zawsze była przy mnie i odrzucałem od siebie świadomość, że jest duchem. Nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale w końcu zdecydowałem się i ją o to poprosiłem. Wyznała mi prawdę. Mimo to nigdy nie przestanę jej lubić. Jest dla mnie ważną osobą. Sahir Nailah Chłopak, który jest prawdopodobnie wampirem. Spotakłem go przez przypadek i zostałem przez niego ugryziony. Nic jednak mi się nie stało, bo pojawiła się Lizzy nie wiem jak by to się skończyło, gdyby nie ona. Co do chłopaka mam mieszane uczucia. Wygląd Zack ma lekko kręcone, brązowe, dłuższe włosy i jest dosyć wysoki. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w jakieś bluzy i spodnie. Nigdy nie wie jakie są ich barwy. Sam możesz je określać. Gdy uczęszcza na lekcje ma mundurek, ale nie radzi sobie z krawatem, więc jest po prostu niedbale zawiązany. Ma jasno niebieskie oczy, które dają wrażenie białych i szare źrenice, wyrażają tylko pustkę. Ciężko się podobno w nie patrzy. Ma jasną karnację, może nawet bladą. Usposobienie Ciężko jest określić jego charakter. Zawsze jest zamknięty w sobie i nie rozmawia z innymi, jeśli nie ma takiego powodu. Często jednak się uśmiecha i żartuje. jeśli cię polubi po prostu się przed tobą otwiera. Jest miły i odważny. Poświęci się dla swojego przyjaciela. Często ze znajomymi z swojego domu robi psikusy nauczycielom, ale nie jest to nic poważnego. Zdolności magiczne Treść.